


Crotch one shot

by FaintinDestruction



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4560468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaintinDestruction/pseuds/FaintinDestruction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"all I want is for Dean to get kicked in the crotch and for Cas to insist on healing him and Dean is like “Cas stop I’m fine” but he can’t even walk and Cas doesn’t understand why he’s being such a baby so they start bickering and Cas just keeps trying to grab Dean’s dick “to heal him” and it’s literally the weirdest thing Sam has ever witnessed in his life" > http://inacatastrophicmind.tumblr.com/post/126496198358/carwilla-all-i-want-is-for-dean-to-get-kicked</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crotch one shot

It started with two brothers having a wrestle match.

Dean was teasing his brother all day that he could take him down and Sam eventually challenged him using a rousing speech like a WWE pro.  
Big words and heaving chests was what Cas was currently watching in confusion. Weird insults and words he never heard before was the start of something really baffling.  
He never witnessed such action nor was he sure what of it was actually acting and what was false pride. 

He set on a chair when the situation turned into a serious wrestle match and first it really looked like Dean would win.  
The Angel felt the urge to interrupt more then ones but they assured him they were fine. "Is this.. entertainment for you?" He asked between the groans and yells of the brothers who were fighting for dominance on the ground in the main room of the bunker.  
"Don't..worry...Cas.." Dean pressed out while he held sam down with his legs but the taller man managed to turn them around.  
Both were ridiculous red in the face. "That doesn't look entertaining to me.."

Dean's face got pressed down on the carpet and his expression was frustration. "You stupid giant.." He told his brother who was chuckling. Again a change as dean made a fast move and Sam dropped to his side with a noisy gasp. Dean was about to triumph when Sam made another unexpected move but accidentally kicked his brother in the balls.  
Dean bend and cried out. "Fuck! ..oh god.. FUCK" He whined and held his crotch. Cas jumped up and got between the writhing bodies as Sam jumped up from the ground. "oh my god.. sorry.. I'm so sorry!" He yelled and pressed his hand on his Mouth.  
"Shut up! Jesus..Christ ..fuck .." Dean heaved himself up and you could see tears forming in his eyes. 

Cas looked at Dean in worry and frowned afterwards. "I knew this is not entertaining.." He reached out for Dean's crotch in attempt to heal him but Dean jumped backwards. "What are you doing?!" he yelled but broken and with a painful expression.  
"I am trying to heal you." Cas stated and tilted his head, confused about Dean's reaction. Besides Sam's worry, the brother a still had to laugh. 

"Stop laughing Sam!" Dean barked and turned away. Cas walked closer and reached out again. "Let me heal you. This looks painful." The angel said and walked around Dean who again turned and for Sam it looked like a weird dance and he held his belly in laughter now. "Yeah, Dean.. let him heal you.." He breathed and his face was even more red now. 

"No! Don't touch me Cas! I am fine!"  
"You are lying. Why are you lying?" Cas said, still calm as ever but confused as he bent down, following the movement of the hunter. "I am.. not lying I.. god just don't.." Dean's face got red from the pain, the effort to hide from cas' hand and the anger about Sam's reaction. 

"I want to help." Cas now demanded and grabbed Dean by the Arm. "I know your genitals. I rebuilt you." He said stern.  
Now Sam completely lost it and Dean's eyes grew wide. "Cas! Oh my god would you just stop!"  
"Not until I healed you. You act like an infant." 

Sam just dropped on a chair and struggled to breath. "This is real life comedy.!" He blurred out.  
"I don't want you to touch me there!" Dean hid his crotch that was hurting like hell. 

"But it will help! I don't understand.:" Cas said and stopped Dean from moving with a firm grip on his shoulder. His eyes were fixed on the hunter. "Shame is foolish in times of suffering. Now let me heal you!" He said and squinted.  
Dean pressed his lips to a thin line and since he was focusing on Cas' face, he didn't see the Angel's other hand move and suddenly he felt a hand cupping his balls. "CAS!" He yelled out but the warmth of healing grace was already flooding his whole crotch area.  
His Face was glowing red by now and he shouldn't enjoy this sensation like he did. He was startled by the audacity of the angel who still looked into his eyes. 

Dean's chin dropped and Sam was dying in the background. 

"See, only one touch and you are free from pain." Castiel said and smiled.  
Dean blinked. "You are dead to me." He replied.  
"I am in fact still alive, Dean. "Cas replied the obvious.  
"Not if you don't stop holding my freaking balls!" Dean barked and the Angel realized he was still grabbing Dean's crotch. His hand dropped and he pursed his lips. "My apologize. Your useless struggle was distracting me."  
Dean jumped away "Bull!... angelic groper.. fucking.. angel ..Jesus...stupid ass brother.. fuck.." Dean mumbled as he left the room and Sam couldn't keep any laughter inside. He lost his breath and gasped for air. Cas turned and looked at Sam. "Sam, you seem to suffocate. Do you want me to give you artificial respiration?" Sam's eyes grew wide and he rose his hands, jumped up and followed Dean out of the room, leaving the angel alone in his confusion.


End file.
